Circuitry can be configured to provide data networking, processing, storage, and/or other types of functionality. Often, such circuitry, sometimes referred to herein as “computing components”, or simply “components,” is installed in computing racks that supply packaging, power, networking and cooling to the computing components. The design of rack based computing systems may require various tradeoffs in areas such as space efficiency (e.g., usable networking, processing, and/or storage capacity per unit of volume and/or floor area occupied by a computing rack), energy efficiency, cost, scalability, and serviceability. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified.